codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Code Lyoko MMORPG
The Code Lyoko MMORPG is a planned massive multiplayer online roleplaying game based on Code Lyoko. The project was first announced as part of a presentation by Moonscoop in 2008, as part of the Code Lyoko Reloaded project. Since that time, several pictures from the game's testing have emerged. It is unclear when or if the game will ever be released. Its planned release date was in 2012, and one of the contracted companies has gone bankrupt, so a release is unlikely. Game Elements Rendering The game, from what has been leaked, is shown to run entirely on dynamically generated 3D rendering. It uses a displaced first person viewpoint, kind of like "Super Mario Sunshine" or "Sonic R." In the game, Lyoko looks more like Xanadu from "Garage Kids" than its incarnations in the show. It appears to have a fantasy-inspired design. Avatars The game is planned to have customizable avatars for players based on the characters of the show. This feature is now present in the Social Game. It appears to copy the Social Game's system of having the avatars roughly based on the Lyoko Warriors. William's Zweihänder and Ulrich's Katana are available weapons. Odd's cat claws are available, but it's undetermined if the Catclimb is coded into the game. Model code exists for numerous other weapons. Models for Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi exist in the game, with several versions each. Aspects of the World The game appears to copy the platforming elements of Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, but at the same time, it uses the turn-based gameplay that Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. and the Social Game use. Towers and Lyoko Wires are present. The Mountain Sector is present, although it also has ruins. Based on leaked screenshots, the Desert Sector may be present. The Forest Sector is present, but the lighting looks more like the lighting from Season 1. This may be for performance reasons. The Forest in this game has the water rendering found in the Ice Sector. For some reason, Mushrooms can be seen in the Forest Sector. The Forest has larger platforms and flowing water, like the Ice Sector. Ruins are present in the Forest. The Digital Sea can be seen. The Volcano Replika may be present, as a leaked screenshot shows a volcano. Monsters Most of the standard Monsters are still present in the game, with slightly more mechanical designs. Bosses equivalent to the ones in Quest For Infinity are also present. Some unique monsters are also present, as are several entities which may or may not be monsters. Krabs, Kankrelats, Hornets, and Creepers are all present. Kongres can also be seen in some of the water in the sectors. Audio Some of the music is techno in style, similar to the audio for Code Lyoko Evolution. The standard audio track is the instrumental version of A World Without Danger. Birds can be heard chirping in the Forest Sector. Flowing water makes noises in the game. There is a large amount of custom audio. Break Away can be heard in the background of the battles Production The game is a collaboration between Moonscoop and a Korean company called "CJ internet". As of 2012, it was being produced on a budget of 2,000,000.00 USD. Leaked Pictures Social Game.png|A presentation slide announcing the game development 2011-07-18 1459.png|A presentation slide announcing the game development apoc.png|A prototype avatar opoc.png|A prototype avatar ypoc.png|A prototype avatar upoc.png|A prototype avatar kpoc.png|An assembled Kankrelat model cpoc.png|An assembled Krab model title-1.png|One of the titlecards wpoc.png|A Hornet in the game img01.gif|One of the titlecards img02.gif|One of the titlecards CL_MMORPG__Jeremy_Screen_by_optimus304.png|various buttons Code Lyoko MMORPG - Sumemr 2012 Launch!.png|A presentation slide announcing the game development Mmorpg 03.png|An icon for Jeremie Belpois Mmorpg 02i.jpg|The Mountain Sector Mmorpg 02h.jpg|The Volcano Sector Mmorpg 02g.jpg|The Mountain Sector Mmorpg 02f.jpg|The Mountain Sector Mmorpg 02c.png|No clue what this is Mmorpg 02b.png|A model for Ulrich Mmorpg 02a.png|A model for Odd Banniere mmorpg.png|One of the titlecards Mmorpg 05l.jpg|A weapon model Mmorpg 05k.jpg|A weapon model Mmorpg 05j.jpg|A weapon model Mmorpg 05i.jpg|A weapon model Mmorpg 05h.jpg|A weapon model Mmorpg 05g.jpg|No clue what this is Mmorpg 05f.jpg|No clue what this is Mmorpg 05e.jpg|No clue what this is Mmorpg 05d.jpg|No clue what this is Mmorpg 05c.jpg|No clue what this is Mmorpg 05b.jpg|No clue what this is Mmorpg 05a.jpg|No clue what this is Mmorpg 07g.jpg|A screenshot Mmorpg 07f.jpg|A screenshot Mmorpg 07e.jpg|A screenshot Mmorpg 07d.jpg|A screenshot Mmorpg 07c.png|A prototype avatar Mmorpg 07b.png|A prototype avatar Mmorpg 07a.png|A prototype avatar Mmorpg 02e.png Mmorpg 02d.png Texture Packs Mmorpg 05r.jpg Mmorpg 05q.jpg Mmorpg 05p.jpg Mmorpg 05o.jpg Mmorpg 05n.jpg Mmorpg 05m.jpg kankrelat-1.png|A fragmented Kankrelat model krabe_01-1.png|A fragmented Krab model Leaked videos that haven't been taken down CLU_Code_Lyoko_MMORPG_Test_video! CLU_Second_Code_Lyoko_MMORPG_Test_Video..._and_more! Code_Lyoko_MMORPG_Online_Game. Further Reading * Leaked Content * http://en.codelyoko.fr/jeuxvideo/mmorpg.cl Category:Game Category:Things that only appeared in a game Category:MMORPG Category:Unreleased Content